Living, Loving, Laughing, In Another Universe
by The Music Scribe
Summary: The Volturi are bored and have nothing to do until a strange letter comes along. Before they know it, they're transported into another universe. Watch as their adventures unfold living in our universe. They truly will live, love and laugh
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of the world! This is a new story that I am starting. I guess you could call it a companion story to MokyLoky's Leaving the Twilight Universe but with the Volturi instead. So anyway you read what this is about and voila! This is my first chapter. I started it last night. So please read it. Also read the original by MokyLoky. And also people, I'll try writing in 3rd person. It's not really my thing but I'll try.**

**Song I'm listening to now: Marching On by One Republic  
**

Chapter 1: Letters and Boredom

Everyone in the castle was bored. All of them were in the throne room like statues with nothing to do. Then something changed. Everyone started to stir and then

*POOF*

With a letter appearing out of seemingly nowhere, everyone gathered around for something to do. Aro picked up the letter and started to read.

"_Dear Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Heidi, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia,_

_It has come to my attention that you are all bored and wish for something to do. And for those of you who are wondering, yes. Marcus wishes for something to do._

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by this new revelation. Aro quickly read on to save his brother the humiliation.

_So I have an answer to your boredom. I'm going to send you on a trip. So please pack a few things and come back in 5 minutes. Things that have sentimental value to you. I already have clothing items for you, and I assure that they will all fit your styles. Now please go pack. _

_~AP-S  
_

Everyone went to go pack. Jane walked to her room. Grabbing a small suitcase from her close, she picked up her cape and put it in. She picked up her quil and capped her ink. Setting them in a pouch, she unlocked a secret compartment. No one knew about it but Aro, but what doesn't Aro know about his guard.

She took out her journal and put it in the pouch, then put the pouch in the suitcase.

xxxxOxxxx

Alec stared at the picture some more before putting it in the suitcase. It was a picture of him and Jane. She tackled him and Jane was falling down. Not other things held as much sentimental value of that as a picture with him and his twin. Closing the suitcase, he went back to the throne room.

xxxxOxxxx

They say a picture is worth a hundred feelings, a thousand words, and a million memories.

His wife always meant everything to Marcus. Now all he had were her belongings that he cherished. She was his rock, harbor, safety net, and he was hers. He had memories of her, that would thankfully last forever.

Marcus packed one of her pictures and the pressed flower she loved. He put a few more things to pack in the suitcase

xxxxOxxxx

Everyone went back to the throne room. Sulpicia and Heidi had two huge suitcases that seemed to have clothing in them. Everyone was giving them confused looks.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Why do you have huge suitcases of clothing?" Chelsea asked.

"Well why don't you?" Sulpicia countered.

"Because in the letter it said not to bring any clothing unless they had something of sentimental value, and there will be clothes waiting for us."

"How do you know you can trust that person? So you're telling me that you all trust that person enough that you won't bring clothes with you?" Heidi asked astonished.

Everyone nodded. It may have been only a letter and only knowing the person's name but they felt that they could trust it. Before anyone could say anything they all seemed to feel a little chill and found themselves in the castle again.

It wasn't exactly the castle but it was similar. There were regular walls instead of the stone hard walls of the castle. The furniture was dark but smaller and not as antique as the ones in the castle.

"!"

Heidi and Sulpicia screamed as loud as they possibly could. Their suitcases seemed to be gone out of their hands and left with nothing. Everyone had to cover their ears to protect them.

They finally stopped screaming and everyone unclasped their hands from their ears.

"What was that for?" Felix asked irritated.

"OUR CLOTHES! THEIR GONE!" yelled the oh so loud Heidi.

"Can we please worry about that later?" Aro asked eying the letter on the table. "We have another letter." He picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear, Alec, Jane- You know what? I'm going to stop right there before I go through the list again for no reason. So,_

_Dear Everyone,  
_

_As you may be wondering, how did you get where you are now? Well the answer is simple. I transported you to another universe. Now be a nonbeliever if you want but the evidence is there. You have been transported to the all human universe where supernatural creatures don't exist which is why you are all human. You may not have payed attention to this fact because of two certain someones *cough* Heidi *cough* Sulpicia *cough* that were too busy yelling for you to pay attention to anything else._

_So the new changes you are now experiencing: you are younger (this is caused by a glitch in the trans universal machine. It hasn't been fixed yet). You are no longer vampires. And you no longer have special powers. Oh and you can only eat human food.  
_

_Aro, you will be a Lawyer Caius, you will be a reporter for the local newspaper. Marcus, you will be a painter. _

_Now Chelsea, Afton, Felix, and Heidi will be attending Hatboro-Horsham High School as freshman. Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Renata will be attending Pleasant Hill Middle School as 7th graders. (Yeah I know stupid glitch. Sorry Demetri and Renata) The bus will pick A.J.D.R up at 7:15 in the morning. Since the rest of you are 15 you have a permit and you have a car in the garage.  
_

_Now that all that is done, go check out the house. You will find your name on the door. _

_~AP-S _

_P.S._

_I had to change your last name due to the fact that Bella Swan's life from when she moved to Forks and after the fight with you (which in my opinion you should have won but hey I didn't write history) are in the form of books which are quite popular. So your new name is now...well I'm sorry but Smith. _

Everyone looked at the letter puzzled. They noticed they were also very tired.

"I'm going to go to my room and sleep. Wow...I haven't said that in a thousand years," Felix said and it was true. With that, everyone went to their rooms and got ready except Marcus. He stayed downstairs looking around and noticed a calendar on the wall. It said that today was Sunday and that school started tomorrow. It also had a little note that Aro had to go to work on Monday as well as Caius. He decided to put it upon himself that he let everyone know and set their alarms.

He went upstairs and found Jane asleep on her bed so he set her alarm for her. Marcus repeated this little ritual for everyone. He reached Aro's room and knocked.

"Come in," Aro called. Marcus entered the room and saw Aro reading a book in a chair about law."Just refreshing my law skills. What brings you here brother?"

"Well tomorrow will be Monday and I wanted for everyone to make sure their alarm was set."

"Oh. I'll set it right now. Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight."

He left the room and went to Caius' room. Knocking on the door only once Caius called from inside. "Yes?"

"It's me." The door opened and Caius stood in the doorway.

"Yes brother?"

"Work tomorrow. Set your alarm."

"Very well. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"That it certainly will." He soon left and went to go get ready to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.

**Done! So let me know how you liked this chapter. I'll have a picture of everyone's room on my profile tomorrow. I'm publishing this at midnight. Well please review and make sure to read the first one. Later everyone**

**~JOJO ^_^  
**


	2. Must Read AN

Dear Readers,

First off before I begin I would like to apologize for not updating. Just recently I have started to see signs of possibly my first writers breakdown. I'm not sure if it's that but of late the pressure of everything has really gotten to me. As some of you know I have really big imagination and I just can't control it right now. So as a result of all the stress, I am going to put my Fanfiction account to sleep. No I will not be closing it, but I can not handle anymore writing for the time being. So for next weeks possibly months, until I regain myself, I will not update or come anywhere near my fanfiction account. Truly I am really sorry that I'm doing this to you but if I continue any longer like this, I'm afraid you might not have a writer (and I don't think they'll allow laptops in an asylum to me). Really I am sorry and I hope to be back as soon as I see myself fit for duty.

Yours truly,

Jojo


End file.
